


Love's Only An Answer

by Zarius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius
Summary: Original pooem





	Love's Only An Answer

Last night as I lay sleeping  
A thought occurred to me  
My friendships are so fleeting  
None are meant to be  
I awaken with a firm resolve  
To connect firmly with my past  
But then I make the same mistake  
Of assuming that will last  
And I never seem to learn I was wrong  
That a soul can only answer  
When you felt it all along  
And I never seem to learn I was wrong  
That love’s only an answer  
When you questions are all gone


End file.
